Another World 2: Wrath Of The Elements
by Arashii494
Summary: In an of the newly established human world, 13 years after the events of 'Another World', the balance of the nature is destroyed once again. In order to control the elements 4 surviving Kishins were sealed in 4 people. The people live their lifes without any wars, except fighting against the remained undead creatures. Because the civilizations of the different countries


**Another World 2**

Wrath Of The Elements

(Because I can`t upload the Wallpaper, you can see it in my profile on DeviantART Arashii 494, Another World 2: Wrath Of The Elements)

 **Chapter 1: Bonds**

Hello, my name is Ada, Ada Wong. I`m one of the 12 witches of an secret organization called Umbrella Coporation, which keeps the balance of the world scince the great Titans disappeared 2500 years ago. Our task is to avoid the destruction of the earth. We have taken on the task of the Titans. Their sons and daugthers, the Gods, appeared about 1000 years ago. After that time, they tried to keep the balance of the world.

A great war began, in which the Gods tried to kill every single human in order to avoid the full destruction of the world. This was about the year 1336. The war never ended, for hundred years. But the Humans knew what they did, their intelligence increased rapidly. Their civilization were developed faster than the Gods. After 500 years they fought back and killed almost each one of the Gods. The world burned for 7 years.

To keep the balance, the Kishins were born. They were the progenies of the Gods, trying to defend themselfes against the firepower of the guns. But after some years, the Gods were finally killed and the Kishins tried to survive alone without their parents. The humans responded fast, they caught the Kishins and killed them with destroying the whole area.

In response to the destruction of life the nature has changed the Kishins physicially and mentally. They grew as big as their parents, the Gods, and inherited the ability of their grandparents, the Titans. The few surviving Kishins retreated to the few untouched parts of the world back and pulled a magic shield on their territory. They hid in their territories, which were their forests, oceans, seas, mountains or even volcanos.

For the next 760 years they didn`t show themselfes. After the deadly virus has broken out and almost killed the whole of humanity, the humans saw some of the now more than three times bigger grown Kishins. They began to panic, believing that the Gods appeared once again to kill the rest of them. They build up great walls around their cities and towns in hope to survive.

In order to prevent a few years later, that the Kishins spread around the world and destroy the new balance by destroying entire cities and in their bloodlust eating other creatures, witches sealed many of them in a living subject. After the mankind recovered somewhat, they killed almost all young progenies of the Kishins. They upgraded their weapons and formed countless soldiers. They trained hard in all the civilizations of the world, gathering an army.

After 12 years, they decided to finally clean the world from the god like creatures. They began in the southern part of the world, in which they killed each single Kishin.

We, the witches, met for the second time scince the past 2500 years. We decided to save a few Kishins in order to build up the now brokened balance. The humans didn`t know, what they did. They wanted to survive without fear, without Kishins and without the undead creatures. They burned the whole forests in the southern in order to kill everything, the undead and possible hidden Kishin babies.

After that the army began to clean up the northern part of the world. I was able to save one of the northern Kishins as I banished him into a talisman. The other witches saved three more Kishins, sealing them into a ring, a earring and a bangle. Because we needed a living body, we bonded these things into a human body.

These 4 people carried the sealed Kishins in their bodies and had the jewelry always wear on the body. We explained them that the world will need the Kishins in the future. The time will come in which the nature will be uncontrollable. There is a reason that there were Titans, Gods and ultimately Kishins. By their presence, the elements of the world were controlled. The enormous energy had to be controlled, otherwise it would be released and the result would be devastating natural disasters.

But not even I understand the exact relationships of these energies. Anyways, we witches were eventually instructed to take care of the respective people. As for me, I am responsible for Chris Redfield. I didn`t show myself scince I sealed the Kishin into the charm, bonding it to his body. When Chris dies, his Kishin will die too. In case, the talisman will broke, the Kishin will wake up and will be released free and after all what happened to it, it will take revenge. I`ll do everything, to avoid this.

13 years have humanity has freed the world from the Kishins and now struggling just a few undead that roam in the wild. Their civilizations grew like never before. By burning the great forests and killing almost every undead and each Kishin, they could use the freed-fertile land. They planted trees, operated agriculture and won materials that were needed for the construction of machines and the expansion of cities.

The cities grew and took the naked places of the countries. Skyscrapers replaced the once largest trees, crops like mays or potatoes replaced the smaller plants of the forests, broad meadows replaced naked hills and quilting. It could again be won oil, making the economy rapidly increase and the number of people recovered.

The soldiers were needed to defend the humans from the undead. There were no wars anymore and the people lived in peace. The northern city created a drug, which rejuvenated the people. Not everyone could buy the drug and the production has been limited because the ingredients were not tangible. The four people with the bonded Kishins got the highest concentration of the drug in order to extend their lifes for a long time.

Chris Redfield was now 51 years old, but his body seemed to be in the age of 34. His wife Jill got the drug with a lower concentration so she seemed to be in the age of 29. Their son Alex was now 30 years old while his sisters Maya was 21 and Lisa 14 years old. While Alex stayed in the army to increase his abilities, Maya stayed in her home with her parents to care for her little sister. She was the female head doctor of the great northern city. Lisa went to school and her mother Jill worked in the biological environment research.

Chris trained his wife how to fight. He had the feeling that something will happen in the next time. He stayed in the military organization of his homecity, called the Special Tactics and Rescue Service of the Raccoon Police Department. He was upgraded to the Captain of Braco Team, while his former Captain Albert Wesker remained the captain of Alpha Team. As a keeper of the northern Kishin Piers, Chris was highly respected in the whole northern country.

His family cared of him, but they feared Piers. They knew when he would awake, if he ever awakes, he would take revenge for his killed pups and burned home and kill them all except his keeper. Chris could feel him in his body, feel the high temperature of Piers` body, feeling the electricidy building up in the talisman, building up in his heart. His inner organs burned sometimes, his back pained brutally when he charged it too much. His scar under the talisman began to glowing blueish when he was angry. He had trouble falling asleep sometimes. Often nightmares were plaguing him. He dreamed about the burning city, smoke forming above the area as he watched the people burn in front of him in blueish fire. He always waked up when he stared at the large hazel eyes that appeared in the smoke.

With his panting and sweating he waked Jill up, who hugged him lovingly. She was the person who keeped loving and caring about him. His children cared about him too, but Jill gave him the intense warmth feeling that blew the pain away. A few months ago he had even daydreams. He saw the people on the streets, which burned suddenly. When he shook his head, the hallucinations disappeared but he couldn`t help but wonder why he had this dreams.

He quickly got up this morning, taking a shower and he got ready for work. The girls were already gone as he locked the house and began to walk to his office. The buildings in the city were high, the streets were full of cars while a lot of planes were flying across the area. He stepped in the police department of Racoon city as the receiving police officer greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Redfield! Nice weather today, hm?" he said with a wide smile.

Chris gave him a smile too, "Good morning, Finn. How`re you?" he asked, leaning against the counter in front of his colleague. Finn chuckled slightly, "You know, I have a lot to do here... I hate paperwork. I wanted to ask you something. You can charge eletricidy sometimes right? I need you to look at my lamp in my office...I think it is broken" he murmured, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Chris looked at him in surprise, "Finn, I don`t want to overdo it. I may can use the powers of the Kishin but everytime I use them the risk that he will awake will grow. I can look at it and repair it with my own hands" he answered.

Finn`s mouth opened, "Ah yes! Okay, I`ve forgotten this, I`m sorry. I will help you, come with me" he said and got up from his seat quickly. Chris followed him with chuckling and they stopped in his office. Chris walked in the middle of the room, observing the lamp above him. "Finn...How old is this lamp? You should only change it every 5 years" he said annoyed. Finn looked at him, "Ah yes! Okay, thank you" he said, walking toward his desk and grabbed a new lamp from the drawer. He walked next to Chris and changed the lamps.

"Man, you should know that all Finn. You are a bomb expert" Chris said. Finn cheered a little as he changed the lamps, "Yes but I`m stressed because of the paperwork. I can`t think at the moment you should know haha. Can you turn on the lights?" he asked as Chris walked to the door, turning on the light. The lamp began to lighten up as Finn cheered happily, "Thanks!". Chris rolled his eyes, "Now you can finish your paperwork at night" he joked as Finn let his head hung.

"Okay I should go now, I have to meet Wesker at 9 a.m. See you during the lunch break" Chris said and walked out of the room before Finn could answer him. He walked through the corridor and stopped in front of the door with the sign 'Captain of Alpha Team, Albert Wesker'. He knocked as Wesker called him to go inside. He opened the door and closed it behind him carefully, meeting his former captain sitting on his desk as he tipped something on the keyboard.

Chris looked around the office along the bookshelves, filled with many books, as he took a seat in front of his former captain. Wesker finally lifted his head, "Hello Chris, you`re a little late" he pointed as he watched at his clock on his wrist. Chris gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Come on, Albert, don`t overdo it. I had to help Finn with repairing his lamp" he answered with chuckling. Wesker began to laugh loudly, "Yes, he is irritated in the last time, but he does his work, and that`s good. Well you know why you`re here, right?".

Chris frowned a little, leaning back on his seat, "Yes, the crime in the southern district has increased again. The cases of bank robbers, car thefts and murders have increased. What do you plan to do? Increase the number of police men in the area? I don`t think that it will work. The people will to it by night. We need to find these people, gathering samples and fingerprints. We need more experiented personal for that, Albert" Chris said. Wesker nodded slightly, "As the captain of Bravo Team you should take care for these cases. You need to find these people with your extra abilities you should be able to find them" he said.

Chris shook his head slightly, "Always the same...I`m a human being and not - ", "I didn`T say otherwise, Chris. You are my best friend and I like you. But you are able to find these thieves and murders with your extra powers. I know you shouldn`t overdo it, but the fact that your senses are increased confirm it. That`s because everyone respect you" he explained, leaning forward. Chris sighed, "Okay okay, I`ll do it. Do you want anything else?" he asked and Wesker shook his head.

"I think this will be enough for a few days. I want you to arrest them until the court will give its judgment. Have a nice day, man" he chuckled and Chris stood up, walking out of the room. "Yeah you too, old man". Chris went to his office and studied the informations of the increased crime in the southern part of Racoon city as he started to be tired. He looked at the clock, "Hm...10.45 a.m. A little nap shouldn`t be bad..." he murmured, lying his head on his arms as he fell asleep, the talisman began to glow again.

 _He ran through the streets, the fire burning down every single building as he reached his home. The house was burning, the woodened roof falling apart. He panted and opened the front door, going inside. The whole house was burning as he began to call his family, "JILL, MAYA, LISA, ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU!". He ran through the house, the heat hurting on his skin as he didn`t found them, daring him to leave the house. He ran in the garden as he looked behin himself, watching the house broke down into thousand pieces._

A tear was forming in his right eye as the area around him disappeared. He stood on a roof, watching the soldiers fleeing from the giant wolf Kishin, screaming. His heart pounded against his ribs as his heart began to burn like hell. He clentched his eyes shut as he could hear his name. "CHRRRIIIIIIISSSSS" he opened his eyes to meet the Kishin in front of him. Piers stomped with his six legs on the streets, his three tails destroying the buildings around him as his ears straightened on top of his head.

Chris` anger raised as he watched his former friend coming closer, swallowing the dead bodies in his mouth. Piers stopped in front of him, licking his bloody mouth as he watched Chris grabbing his gun. "You can`t kill me, Chrissss. You will never do it. You are a simply human being while I am one of the great beasts which burns your whole homecity" he blurted out with a dark, roaring voice.

Chris` grip on the gun straightened as he aimed it in the direction of Piers` head. "You will never be a human! You have no feelings, no emotions! I was wrong, you are a monster, an ugly beast!" he said as Piers began to laugh, the earth trembling a little. "You little piece of shit, look at yourself. You lost your family, your home and even yourself. It will be nice to eat you!" he growled at him. Chris shot his head as the giant mouth came closer, the teeth appearing over and under him as Piers closed it mouth and swallowed him.

Chris lifted his head quickly, still sweating and panting. He looked around and realized that he was in his office. He sighed, putting his hand on his face to calm himself down. He looked at the clock. "Oh shit! Is it really so late?" he said to himself, got up from his seat and packed his bag. He grabbed the printed papers and left the room, running through the corridor as he met Marco. "Hey, Redfield. What`s up? Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked. Chris passed him quickly, "I have no time now Marco! See you later!" he said and ran out of the building, entering his police car as he drove through the city towards the southern central bank.


End file.
